Pregnant
by ZitaTao
Summary: Tao hamil. Itu mustahil, dia seorang laki-laki. Tapi lebih mustahil lagi bagaimana ia bilang pada Kris? /"Kris, I'm pregnant." Tidak! Itu terlalu simple untuk simpanan sepertinya. KrisTao. FanTao. Yaoi. M.


.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Read and Enjoy, Mits~

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua orang yang tahu denganya tahu bahwa Huang Zi Tao memiliki hubungan gelap dengan seorang Businessman muda yang tampan. Ya, mereka juga tahu Tao mengalami penyimpangan seksual dan ia sungguh beruntung mendapatkan patner yang diimpi-impikan bayak orang.

Namanya Wu Yi Fan. Tapi Tao sendiri lebih suka memanggilnya Kris. Kris adalah pria yang mendekati sempurna, status sosial yang tinggi, wajah yang rupawan, tubuh yang gagah, dan Tao menyukai semua yang ada pada Kris. Dari rambutnya yang hitam sedikit tembaga hingga sepasang kaki besarnya. Dari baju-bajunya yang mahal hingga Kris dalam keadaan nakedpun Tao menyukainya.

Kris akan membelikan apapun yang dimaui Tao. Dan Tao akan memberikan apapun yang diingkan Kris. Hubungan yang kata barang orang semacam simbiosis mutualisme, namun Tao tidak mau hubungannya dibilang seperti itu karena ia mencintai Kris, dan Kris sendiri. . . Oke! Tao tidak tahu perasaan pria itu padanya sebenarnya. Well, si semi sempurna ini ternyata memiliki kekasih wanita lain, yang lebih dulu menemui Kris dan mencintai prianya. Si brengsek yang dicintai ini menduakan hubungannya sendiri. Tetapi Tao malah mensyukuri karena dengan itu ia dan Kris dapat bertemu dan menjalin hubungan sejauh ini. Walau pihak ketiga dan selingkuhan tidak cukup enak didengar menyandang Tao.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Pregnant**

 **KrisTao Fanfiction**

 **Romance**

 **Rate M**

 **Yaoi**

.

.

.

.

.

Go Shin Xie. Tao bahkan ingat nama dan rupa wanita yang tingginya hanya seketiaknya namun kesombongan dan egonya melebihi tinggi badan Tao sendiri. Dia wanita yang kata banyak orang digadang-gadang kekasih Kris yang paling dicintai. Wanita sombong, penuh ego, bermuka dua! Well, Tao akui bahwa wanita itu secara fisik memiliki wajah yang cantik dan tubuh yang waw.. Tapi hatinya tidak sebaik penampilannya. Dan naasnya wanita penuh tipu daya itu satu fakultas dengannya, pertanian, beberapa hari yang lalu.

Dari sekian banyak pilihan jurusan kenapa wanita yang selalu menomer satukan penampilan itu pindah jurusan yang mengharuskan bersentuhan dengan tanah, kompos, dan pupuk yang jelas-jelas bisa mengotori kuku-kuku bercat warna-warninya itu. Tao tidak habis pikir wanita itu bahkan akan cepat berkeringat saat praktik lapangan dan selalu mengeluh saat melewati tanah endapan dan betapa idiotnya dia memakai sepatu high heeels demi tidak memakai sepatu boots seperti siswa yang lainnya.

Ah! Tao tahu, pasti Shin Xie itu ingin mengawasinya takut Tao lari kepangkuan Kris, dan bergelut liar. Padahal kenyataanya Tao dan Kris sudah melakukan hal lebih liar. Ia jadi ingin mengatakan semuanya pada Shin Xie, bagaimana ia pernah melihat seluruh tubuh Kris, menyentuhnya, merasakannya, bahkan tahu bagaimana rasanya saat salah satu anggota penting Kris berada di dalam tubuhnya. Kira-kira bagaimana reaksi wanita yang baru saja mengecat rambutnya menjadi merah api yang mencolok di kantin saat ini.

Tao meminum jus wortelnya sambil memandang Shin Xie yang berjalan kearahnya ditemani antek-antek yang senantia mengekor dibelakang sambil sesumbar menebar aura pengusa dan bercahaya. Ia tahu semua benda mati di Universitas ini memiliki telinga, seperti kejadian yang pertama kali Tao menceritakan hubungannya dengan Kris pada Chenchen di ruang loker, Tao yakin saat itu mereka hanya berdua dan Chenchen tidak mungkin menyebar luaskan rahasianya karena Tao tahu sahabatnya itu tidak bermulut besar dan dapat dipercaya. Dan dalam sehari seperti ada ledakan, gosip Tao dan Kris menyebar seperti virus dan orang yang pertama kali terdektisi virus itu adalah Go Shin Xie yang mendatanginya sambil menangis dan marah-marah. Lalu beberapa hari kemudian Shin Xie yang terdaftar sebagai mahasiswi fakultas Hukum pindah dengan mengejutkannya ke fakultas yang didiami Tao. Oh! Orang kaya bisa melakukan apa saja.

Suara derit bangku ditarik membuat Tao mendongak menatap Shin Xie.

"Senang bertemu kembali denganmu teman kelasku, Huang-Zi-Tao." Eja Shin Xie menyebalkan, saat itu dia sudah duduk dihadapan Tao dan antek-antek wanita itu tetap berdiri dibelakang punggung Shin Xie sambil melipat kedua tangannya angkuh juga menatap Tao merendah meremehkan. "Aku masih penasaran seberapa menariknya pria kurus sepertimu bisa membuat kekasih tercintaku menjadi gay," katanya lagi.

Tao meletakkan gelas jusnya, menarik tangan hingga terlipat di meja. "Seberapa penasaran dirimu padaku, Xie-Na?"

Shin Xie memalingkan wajahnya lalu mendengus keras, Xiena adalah nama pagilannya yang paling disukai dan hanya orang-orang tertentu yang boleh memanggilnya seperti itu. Ia menatap Tao kembali. "Sebesar rasa kesalku padamu!" desisnya kejam. "Jangan membuang waktuku, Bicth! Kau tahu betapa muaknya aku duduk dihadapan dengan seorang yang menyimpang sepertimu!?" alis Shin Xie terangkat satu. "Jadi katakan padaku apa saja yang telah kau lakukan pada Kris?!"

Tao melepaskan lipatan tangannya lalu memilih menompang dagu dan memandang Shin Xie dengan tenang. "Aku tidak yakin kau siap menerima ucapanku ini." kata Tao. "Hatimu pasti panas dan seakan-akan meledak jika kau masih mau mendengar ucapannku."

"Katakan saja Huang-Zi-Tao!"

"Aku tidak yakin, Xiena." kata Tao. "Kenapa kau tidak bertanya langsung pada pacarmu?" tanyanya. "Atau kau tidak mempunyai cukup keberanian untuk itu."

"Jaga bicaramu Huang Zi Tao! Aku bahkan lebih kuat darimu!" tepis Shin Xie. "Aku hanya ingin tahu seberapa menariknya orang ketiga dari hubunganku dengan Kris."

"Jadi kau sekarang mengakui ku?"

Shin Xie berdecak. "Kau tentu berbeda jauh denganku, aku special untuk Kris. Sedangkan kau hanya simpanannya yang murahan dan menjijikan." unjarnya. "Bahkan kau membuat Kris begitu hina di mataku! Kau bukan hanya anjing liar tetapi penjilat yang memiliki virus berbahaya!"

"Dan Kris terkontaminasi oleh ku? Begitu maksudmu?"

"Kris menjadi sakit karena mu!"

"Oh, ya? Jadi apa Kris kencan dengan pria lain?"

"Pacarku normal, bicth!" seru Shin Xie hampir menggebrak meja. "Kau yang tidak normal dan mempengaruhi Kris ku!"

"Apa Kris bilang seperti itu padamu?"

"Berhenti bertanya, dan membuang-buang waktuku!" sengit Shin Xie. "Ku katakan padamu sekali ini, Kris mencintaiku! Hanya mencintaiku! Dia tidak akan berpaling dengan secepat ini pada seorang laki-laki sialan sepertimu!"

"Kau bermulut jahat untuk anak orang kaya secantik dirimu, Xiena."

"Aku tidak butuh sanjungan dari mulutmu! Penebar virus!" katanya.

Tao tersenyum kecil. "Kau bahkan hanya mendengarnya dari mulut-mulut kosong orang yang berada disini, kalau aku berhubungan dengan Kris mu. Aku tahu kau tidak menanyakan ini pada Kris sebelumnya, kau takut jika benar. Dan memilih untuk menekanku di sini, kau putri cerdik sekaligus mengenaskan Xiena. Kusarankan padamu, lebih baik kau pindah kelas kembali kelasmu yang lama. Percuma kau pindah malah merusak anggota tubuhmu itu, Kris pasti tidak akan menyukainya."

Shin Xie mengepalkan tangannya. "Aku tidak butuh simpati dan saranmu, Huang Zi Tao!" tekannya. "Aku tanya sekali lagi! Apa yang kau telah lakukan dengan Kris?!"

"Kau sungguh ingin mendengar?"

"Katakan saja!"

"Baik jika kau memaksa," kata Tao sambil menaikan bahunya.

"Aku. . ." Ia menjeda menatap Shin Xie yang rahangnya mengeras, pasti gigi wanita itu mengerat sangking kesalnya.

.

"Telah melakukan. . ." lalu Tao melihat antek-antek Shin Xie yang menampilkan raut amat penasaran dan siap untuk membeberkan segala perbincangan yang mereka dengar kepenjuru gedung ini.

.

"Sesuatu yang melanggar norma dengan Kris." Katanya dan berhasil membuat mereka terdiam kaget. Tao berdiri mengambil tas gendongnya dan menyampirkan dibahunya saja, ia meraih gelas jus wortelnya yang tersisa separuh dan meletakkannya di hadapan Shin Xie yang masih tercekat.

"Untuk ku teman kelasku, Go Shin Xie. Aku sudah membayarnya."

Tao berjalan keluar kantin mengabaikan suara ricuh pecahan gelas, dentuman meja, bisik-bisik yang membeludak dan hinaan untuknya dari Shin Xie.

"Keparat kau Huang Zi Tao!"

Tao tersenyum manis mendengarnya, Well dia menjadi terbiasa dengan hinaan seperti itu semenjak berurusan dengan Kris. Ia tetap berjalan keluar gedung Universitas menuju satu-satunya mobil paling mencolok yang terparkir di depan pagar tinggi disana.

Tao berlari kecil dan membuka pintu mobil hitam glossy itu dan duduk di samping pengemudi yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum. "Menghabiskan hari yang menyenangkan, Zi?"

Tao menoleh, memajukan tubuhnya untuk mencium kilas bibir pria yang mengisi hari-harinya belakangan ini. "Ya, seperti itu." katanya lalu ia memansang seat beat dan duduk tenang.

Kris, pria yang menjadi bahan keributan antara ia dan Go Shin Xie. Pria yang menjalani hubungan gelap ini dengannya selama dua bulan, yang tidak tahu sama sekali bahwa Tao telah menjadi bahan perbincangan di tempat kuliahnya gara-gara digadang sebagai pihak ketiga dari hubungan Kris dan Xiena yang harmonis menjadi guncang. Pria yang santai dan tidak tahu kalau pacar pertamanya mengetahui hal ini dan semua rahasia mereka terbongkar bukan hanya Shin Xie saja yang tahu namun nyaris seluruh orang yang mengenal mereka.

Kris menatap spion tengah sebelum menjalankan mobil hitamnya bergabung kejalan raya dengan mobil-mobil lainnya. Tao lepas pandangannya tidak tentu pada objek diluar dari kaca mobil. Ia memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan apa yang terjadi, berurusan dengan Go Shin Xie adalah pilihan yang tidak tepat, wanita cantik itu adalah anak menteri yang berpengaruh di Universitasnya dan Negeri ini. Tao seperti menaburkan garam pada luka singa. Shin Xie tentu bisa melakukan segalanya mengingat kedudukan orang tuanya yang tinggi, apalagi setahu Tao, Kris adalah kadidat suami Go Shin Xie kelak yang tepat nan cocok.

Tao tidak tahu mengharapkan yang mana lagi, ia hanya mahasiswa dari kelurga biasa-biasa saja, Kris tentu akan menikahi seseorang yang sekelas dengannya, dia juga akan menikahi seorang wanita dan memiliki anak. Sedangkan ia, seorang laki-laki yang bahkan tak punya rahim. Seketika Tao merasa cintanya tidak berguna, lagipula belum tentu Kris menyukainya juga.

"Ada masalah, Zi?" tanya Kris, ia melirik Tao sekilas setelah pria itu lepas dari lamunannya.

"Ya," akunya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. "Kau bisa menceritakan padaku."

Tao menoleh kearah Kris, lalu tersenyum sambil menggeleng beberapa kali. "Kau pasti tidak akan menyukainya jika mendengarkan ini, Ge."

Kris melirik Tao lagi. "Aku usahakan tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan."

Tao menatap jalan dan menarik napas. "Bagaimana jika Go Shin Xie tahu tentang ini semua." Tao langsung mematap Kris. Tepat saat mobil mereka berhenti di lampu merah.

"Dia tidak akan tahu." kata Kris tanpa menoleh pada Tao dan suaranya seperti orang bimbang.

"Bagaimana jika dia tahu?" tanyanya.

Kris menekan klakson. Namun Tao tahu itu hanya bentuk pengalihan karena tidak ada lagi yang menekan bel brisik itu. "Dia tidak akan menyakitimu." unjar Kris.

Tao menghela napas, reaksi Kris tentu sesuai dugaan Tao. Pria itu asal jawab, dan ia merasakan kalau hubungan ini hanya main-main saja bagi Kris. Tao menatap jajaran mobil berhenti didepannya. "Gege tahu, sekarang Shin Xie satu kelas denganku."

Kris langsung menoleh pada Tao. "Shin Xie di Pertanian?" tanya Kris was-was.

Tao tersenyum dia pasti mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya kepanasan dan akan berkulit hitam kering atau ia takut Shin Xie jatuh dan membuat tubuh waw.. Itu baret-baret. Ah, Tao iri pada Shin Xie. "Ya, beberapa hari yang lalu dia pindah."

"Aku akan menyuruhnya kembali ke Hukum."

Agar Shin Xie tidak luka-luka? Tao membatin.

Lampu hijau. Mobil mulai bergerak lancar dijalan. Kris bilang ia akan mampir dulu ke apartemen sederhana Tao. Ia tidak bisa mengajukan protes atau apapun, toh untuk satu tahun kedepan Kris telah membayar sewa apartemen Tao dimuka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jari-jari Tao tenggelam disela helaian rambut hitam Kris. Mendorong kepala itu untuk lebih dalam menjelajahi mulutnya yang terbuka. Lidah mereka berbelit bergelut untuk mencampurkan saliva untuk menambah kesan sensual. Sesekali mengecup dan melumat sebelum kembali pada belitan lidah liar.

Tao tidak lagi memakai pakaian kuliahnya, saat ini ia memakai seragam sekolah menangah atas bekasnya beberapa tahun lalu. Dimana tubuh Tao tercetak pas dibalik seragam putih yang melihatkan betapa rampingnya tubuh Tao dan sekalnya bokongnya di celana creamnya. Ini semua permintaan Kris, pria yang masih memakai jas kerja eksekutifnya Itu meminta Tao memakai seragam sekolah lamanya, ia ingin tahu bagaimana penampilan Tao saat dulu dan wala! Tao masih sangat cocok dengan pakaian seperti ini dengan poni manis pirangnya. Mereka seperti anak sekolah dan boss petinggi. Anak sekolah laki-laki yang manis dimata Kris. Mengudang sisi loar yang selalu muncul jika berdekatan dengan pria tiga tahun dibawahnya.

Kris meremas bokong bulat Tao, hingga pemuda itu melengguh dan melepaskan ciuman mereka, Tao menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kris dan mendesah saat remasan tangan Kris di bokongnya makin menjadi dan sesekali pria itu menampar bokongnya yang masih terbalut celana.

"Gege.. Ahh.."

Kepala Tao mendongak saat Kris memberi kissmark dilehernya. Hisapan dan sesekali jilatan juga gigitan kerap diberikan Kris dilehernya. Seakan membakar seluruh sendi-sendi Tao. Pemuda itu menempelkan tubuhnya pada Kris lalu merasakan sesuatu yang sama kerasnya dengan miliknya. Saat Tao ingin meraih kesejatian Kris, tiba-tiba tangannya ditahan oleh Kris sendiri.

"Kau atau aku yang berkuasa saat ini, Baby?" bisiknya di telinga Tao. "Aku memberi kebebasan untukmu memilih saat ini, Sayang."

Tangan Tao terkepal gemas tak tahan. "Aku saja! Gege terlalu lama melakukan foreplay!"

Kris terkekeh lalu mengulum cuping Tao sejenak. "Silahkan, Peach.. Nikmati apa yang ingin kau nikmati,"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

Saya tahu betapa laknatnya typo yang merajalela juga tulisan TBC yang nyangkut diatas. Dan betapa laknatnya saya yang bukannya melanjutkan cerita lain dan memilih bikin yang baru. Salahkan saja saya, toh emang saya sering salah..

Btw. Saya sedikit sedih tahu berita Tao pergi ke LA buat kuliah dan terapi disana. Saya jadi jarang liat dia parahnya lagi saya emang enggak pernah liat dia secara langsung. Tapi saya masih sayang sama Tao dan Yifan. Dan berharap masih banyak cinta untuk couple yang terkasihi ini dari kalian semua.

.

20 review! Next! :)


End file.
